


The Hero and the Rogue: A Prequel

by DeviKittyWolfe



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviKittyWolfe/pseuds/DeviKittyWolfe
Summary: A prequel story featuring the Hero of Bowerstone, Queen of Albion and her friend Reaver, the Hero of Skill
Kudos: 4





	1. The Story

“Well well....... You have done very well for yourself 'Hero'.” The very familiar exaggerated tones of the Hero of Skill filled Natalie's ears, the sound bringing a small smirk to her lips. She turned from her desk, shaking her head as she took in her friend's new look. A white nearly form fitting suit clung to the tall male, accentuating what he wanted and hiding any perceived flaws he had, not that Natalie ever saw any concerning his body. A black fur collar and shirt, as well as what appeared to be a leather vest, offset the paleness of the outfit. A tall top hat, accented with what appeared to be brass goggles sat atop of his head, the look finished with a cane in the man's left hand. He took a bow once he was sure she had gotten a full look at his new look, a almost boyish grin on his lips. She didn't even try to stop the laughter at his bow, her hand lifting to rest on her hip. “You never change Reaver, even when your wardrobe does.”

Many would have seen her friendship with the oh so charming yet very narcissistic man as strange, her mostly pure actions offsetted by his typically “evil” ones. However the pair had grown decently close over the years since they had defeated Lucien, partly from the fact he claimed he would kill her for buying his Bloodstone mansion one day. She knew now, more than she had years ago, that should he actually have meant it she would have been dead the moment he had discovered that she had bought the building. Instead, during his yearly sojourns to the Shadow Court, Reaver would pass buy Fairfax Castle and they would spend a few days catching up on each others many adventures since they all separated. She had noted a long time ago he avoided coming to the castle when Hammer and Garth visited her, not that she minded. Hammer was sweet, if a bit dull, and Garth interesting to talk to, if a bit stuck in the past, but they never truly were her friends.

This time was different and she knew he knew how different the moment he straightened and walked over to her, offering his arm to the smaller woman. “Tut tut my sweet. A woman of your age and failing health shouldn't be standing around.”

“Oh don't fuss over me Reaver. I get fussed over buy the staff and the other two enough as it is.” She said softly, still taking the offered arm. The years had not been kind to the “Hero of Bowerstone”, her body becoming weaker and ill in the past few years. She allowed Reaver to guide her to her nearby bed, crawling in unassisted to prove a point before she looked up to her friend's face. Behind always present half grin the man always wore she could see the worry he was trying to hide. A gentle smile crossed her lips, meant to reassure him before a coughing fit took her for a moment. She felt, rather than saw Reaver motion at one of the nearby servants, his fingers snapping a bit. “Get up you lazy lout and get her some tea. And make it snappy.”

“Yep still the same as you were dear friend. No need to shout at the poor staff. I am sure your reputation scares them enough without the implied threats and raised voice.” She told him, her voice slightly hoarse from the coughing. He sat down on the edge of her bed, looking down at her with a soft sigh. “Once I feared my own death. That man is gone but who would know that a slip of a woman would make me fear my friends dying all over again.”

As he speaks he takes her hand in his, a rare showing of emotion Natalie wouldn't see again. She smiles at him and squeezes his hand softly, her head tilting to look to a nearby window. “I don't fear death, old friend. I have lived a good life, made many friends and have a family.”

She pauses and looks back at him, her face serious for the first time. “I need you to make me a promise Reaver. I know you started that industry in the Old Quarter. Use it to help my children.”

“You mean help Logan, yes?” Reaver asked, confusion swiftly dancing over his features. She shook her head before returning to stare out the window. “No Reaver. Help both. I visited Theresa.”

“Theresa...” He knew what she meant, despite the fact that he had no clue of what was to come. Theresa had given the dying queen one last vision, one that had her believing her son would not be the one to continue to rule. Too long ago Theresa had sent things into motion that allowed the three Heroes of Skill, Will, and Strength help the now aged woman staring out the window.

“Logan will rule for awhile and when he returns from a trip he will most likely need you. But he will not be able to fight the coming threat. He is not a Hero.”

“Not a Hero? But how do you...?”

“I gave him my guild seal to hold. He is not like us. But there is still hope in Mia.” She answers him, finally looking to him with clear eyes. “I don't have much longer Reaver. I never was meant to keep Albion safe forever. I knew this as much as Garth knew you would eventually attack him and Hammer knew she wasn't really meant to be an adventurer. Perhaps Theresa and I are wrong and Logan is just a late bloomer and will be able to save Albion. But either way promise me you will help which ever is on the throne.”

“As long as I can always be my usual self. No more getting all close to them or anyone. I don't think I can watch another dear friend leave me.” Reaver answered truthfully, not wanting to promise something he could not do. His words caused a unexpected reaction, laughter that turned to coughs leaving the poor woman. He assisted her in sitting up, gave her time to breathe before he raised an eyebrow at her. “And what was all that for?”

“Oh Reaver you say that but I know you better than that. I know you. You will become attached again. You will until you find a way to break your ties to the Shadow Court and your fear of death.” He flinched at her words, cursing himself again for allowing what he inside into that one diary entry. The last page of his diary that she had gotten a hold of gave away everything about him. Even the fact that while he was a cold blooded killer now he wasn't always and the lingering fear of death still affected his mond, making him act in ways his former self hadn't. In the dark of night his mind didn't allow him to escape who he once was however, nightmares plaguing him of the last time he saw Oakvale whole. As if she knew what caused him to flinch her eyes turned to the window, her small smile on her lips. “Don't be ashamed of that part of you. Hiding behind promiscuity and vices will not hide the voices of the dead.”

He stood and walked away a few steps, his fists clenching at his side before he spun around to face her. “And what would you know about the voices of the dead? What do you know of those you know and care about being yanked away in such a violent manner?”

“Rose..... Michelle..... True I didn't hear the cries of anguish as Lucien shot Michelle down out of his mad sense of purpose but I can still remember the very few moments I got with her. And Rose...... I watched as Lucien gunned her down, heard her cry, watched helpless as she crumpled to the ground. And both times I was helpless to stop them from dying. Both times I lost the one thing I held dear.”

“And your husband at that time.... Alex was it? What of him?”

“I didn't love Alex. I pitied him for the pain he carried for causing the death of the one he loved. He adored me but to me he was just someone I took care of.” Her truthful words made him flinch, surprise in his eyes as he realized his long time friend was much more callus that he had once believed her to be. He walked to the window she kept staring out of, his eyes immediately going to the 20 something young man teaching his teenage sister to fight with a sword in the garden. Patient and gentle with her Logan carefully put his sister Mia through her paces, an old soldier named Walter watching over them and calling out times that Logan was wrong. “And your last husband? And current children.”

“He is sweet but I never wanted to be someone's bride. I wasn't meant for that life. I created the life I wanted but to have children that would take their own places in my life I needed a husband. I do love my children. As much as I loved Michelle.” She answered, the answer having him turn from the sight below them to raise an eyebrow. “You surprise me every time you open your mouth. Is it an affect of old age that has you so chatty about your true feelings?”

He watched as that soft grin creased her cheeks, his mind super imposing the young Natalie over the old one. The silvery white hair turned black, eyes so blue that he could classify them as ice no longer dull. Her wrinkles smooth out, the red lipstick she had favored once upon a time adding color to the pale flesh of her face. Her head tilts, causing his eyes to catch on the face tattoo she showed off proudly with her hairdo's, her eyes watching him as closely as he was staring at her.

“Old age perhaps...... Or perhaps I just want to keep an old friend from being alone. I fear little but I worry a lot my friend.” the age in her voice broke the spell he had woven of her youthful appearance. His eyes blinked before he shot her a haughty grin, his eyes catching the servant finally returning to the room. “Worry? About me my sweet? I am touched. Also there is no need. I do believe I have almost as many friends as you do.”

Catching the way he glanced at the door she just laughed at his words, the worry still lighting the dull eyes. “I don't believe I would call those you consort with friends. But enough of this. Join me for a cup. Garth and Hammer will be here in a few days and most likely I will be gone very soon. Let us chat while we have time.”

He nodded and strode back to her side, waving away the servant after they sat the tea tray down. He didn't want anyone else to be apart of the rest of the chatting. He knew as well as she did that she would not be much longer.


	2. Epilogue

Rain poured down as some monk chanted about the light or some such nonsense. Reaver tuned him out as he stared at the wooden board covered with a black cloth, the shape underneath clear to those standing in attendance. Only five days after their chat, one after Hammer and Garth arrived, Natalie had died. He could hear the mourning in the streets below the castle despite being in the garden, the kingdom mourning the death of it's beloved ruler. They stood in front of the tomb she had built for her and her last husband, the man's body already resting in his stone coffin inside. Hammer was kneeling, hands clasped in front of the board. Garth stood beside her, head bowed as silent tears slid down his dark cheeks. Logan, surprisingly choose to stand back with him, the young man standing tall and attempting to keep his tears at bay. Reaver knew that he did not hide his sorrow for himself but for the teen girl who stood stoically between the two groups of people. On either side of the young girl was her mentor, Walter, and her butler, Jasper, the latter holding an umbrella over the girl.

Reaver studied the young girl standing in front of him, somewhat surprised by the fact she did not cry, even though her eyes seemed brimming with tears for her lost mother. Much like her brother she was standing strong in the downpour of rain, not even seeming to notice the wails from the streets or the soft cry sounds coming from the staff standing to the side of the main mourners. He felt like a fraud, standing with family and friends, not actually able to mourn properly after so many years of deadening himself. The children were actually standing strong but he.... He stood there feeling nothing but emptiness. His only true friend was gone, leaving him alone in the world once again. He had known it would happen one day, it was the reason he had kept from forming attachments with anyone that could possibly die on him. And yet the frail body before him had managed in its life time to do the impossible. And now he felt empty, alone.

Soon he, Walter, Hammer, and Garth were motioned forward to move the body. Hammer could have lifted it with one hand if she wished, something everyone knew, but not one person would have passed on this. Not even him.

He ignored the glare Hammer shot him, used to her hating him for no reason. Or every reason. Garth surprisingly shot him a sympathetic look as he and Walter took their places on one side and the other two taking theirs. The children went first into the tomb, standing side by side, Logan holding the umbrella for his sister. The four holding the body slowly moved behind them, careful to keep the body balanced. No matter their feelings for one another not even Reaver was going to do something disgraceful to Natalie's body.

It took longer than he had expected for them all to reach the coffin in which they would place the queen's body. The children moved in unison, almost as if rehearsed, to the head of the coffin. As the four carry the body over the opening Jasper moved so that at the end he stood at the foot of the coffin. All together, the children only using one hand each, they lowered her body down. The action seemed to add to Logan and Mia, the girl the first to break as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Logan's tears followed almost immediately after, their hands shaking before they all let go of the board. Hammer moved away then returned with the coffin lid, pausing to allow the children to place roses on each side of their mother's head before placing the heavy lid carefully on top.

Reaver waited patiently as they all left the tomb, knowing once both children were out of earshot Hammer would have words for him. And almost the moment the children were out of earshot his prediction came true, the large woman spinning around so fast her now grey dreadlocks spinning dangerously close to his and Garth's faces.

“And what in the hell do you think you are doing here, Reaver? You weren't around more than we were. You barely treated anyone like a person and yet you were here at HER funeral. Who the hell gave you the right?” The large woman was surprisingly quiet in her rant to him, her finger jabbing into his chest with each sentence. Garth raised a hand and laid it on Hammer's bicep, stopping her from going further into violence. “While Hammer is, as always, inelegant in her approach she is right Reaver. As far as we knew you did not come around much. Why are you here?”

He flicked a hand in the air, acting as if the question wasn't even a bother to him. “As far as you know. I was here at least once a year, sometimes two or three. You can ask little Mia or the boy Logan if you _must_ know for sure I was here. And as for why I am here why are you here Hammer my sweet? Is it because someone we all know at at the very least respected passed away? If so then you already know my answer. I do not have to answer to you and don't you forget it. I was here for Natalie and for those kids.”

His words brought a soft chuckle from Garth even as Hammer stared at him with her mouth agape. Reaver rolled his eyes and lifted his cane to tap the underside of the large woman's chin, reminding her to close her mouth. Garth tilted his head with a simple smile on his lips, the look making Reaver want to smash the head of cane against the other man's head. “And why are you laughing and smiling, hmmm?”

“Oh nothing. I just find it refreshing to see that you have more than one aspect to your personality. Though I am surprised you actually were willing to tell us this much.” the Will user paused, his head turning to the door before looking back to the other two who were watching him. “Actually I wonder who will see to any of our deaths. While you may be safe from time and aging Reaver you are still mortal when it comes to wounds and illness. Hammer and I will soon succumb to the hands of time our selves.”

“If I must I will show for your funeral or pyres or whatever it is you people do for your death ritual. However, unlike for Natalie, I will be going so the pair of you won't haunt me for the rest of my unnatural life span. Sounds good, yes?” With that he turned to the door and took a step before pausing at the sight in the door. The small waifish form of the young teen stood in the doorway, her hands clasped against her chest as she looked at the trio. Reaver swore under his breath before reaching up and pulling his hat from his head and striding to the girl. “Moppet what are you doing down here, and with your clothes all wet. You will get sick and no one wants that.”

“I...I.... Why are you guys talking about dying? And why couldn't you do something for Mother, Reaver?” The girl's soft voice cut at him, once again wishing he had not become attached to Natalie or her brats. Garth, seeming to know his issue came over, one hand resting on the girl's shoulder softly. “Little one should you need to know things of that nature we will tell you. However today you should focus on your own grief, not on old people worrying over the future.”

Reaver nodded in agreement and carefully turned the girl around. “I will take the moppet up to her room and make sure her butler gets her changed before dinner. After dinner I will be leaving for my yearly errand so if we miss each other I bid you both adieu.”

With that Reaver ushered the girl out of the room, having her guide him to her room. He was slightly miffed that they had to go outside to get to it, wondering what genius thought to put her path outdoors. Guards parted as they saw him going up to the room, the action causing him to raise an eyebrow before Jasper and Walter came rushing from the room. “Princess! Why did you run off like that? You will get ill in these wet clothes”

Reaver smirked at the worried words of the butler, seeing the girl lower her head as she heard his words parroted from someone who raised her. “Moppet went wandering and found me and the others. I brought her up here post haste so that she can be seen to before dinner.”

His words, meant to smooth the ruffled feathers of the butler did seem to calm him some as the man ushered the girl into her room. Reaver turned to walk to his own room in the guest wing when a large hand landed on his shoulder. He tilted his head to look at the old solder, one eyebrow raising once again. The old man glared at him, his eyes narrowed as his free hand pointed at Reaver. “You didn't do anything to the Princess did you?”

“Oh for goodness sake. I may be a bit of a lecher and definitely promiscuous but that doesn't mean a child has anything I want. My one rule is nothing I do should involve a child.” Reaver said, his voice showing his anger at what the soldier was asking. Him, touch a child? Not for all the money in Albion. Even the death of Michelle was not actually his fault, a thing he tried to remember when he thought of the fact he was technically the reason Lucien went after the child and her father while they prepared the ritual. He pulled away from soldier and straightened his jacket before pointing at Walter with the head of his cane. “And if I ever here you accuse me of such a thing again I will prove why I am known for my marksmanship. Never accuse me of being a direct danger to a child again.”

“A direct danger?” Reaver rolled his eyes at the way the man seemed to hang on that one point, something that always annoyed him about the military types. “Yes. I wouldn't dare lay a finger on a child. Now if I employ someone who chooses to do so when a child works for me then I am not responsible for their actions, despite it being indirectly connected to me. Now if you do not mind I have things I need to prepare that I was asked to as a last wish from our dear queen. Tatty bye.”

With those parting words Reaver walked away, his temper flared enough that everyone parted out of his path. Before he reached his room he saw one of the more salacious maids eyeing him and a smile parted his lips. His temper always flared his hungers for many things. He might as well have a bit of fun before dinner. He crooked a finger and led her to his room to calm himself before the last time most would see him for awhile.


End file.
